bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero
Zero is a strong-willed, smokin' hot Su-Skakdi, and leader of The Outsiders. Biography Little is known about her origins, as she hasn't shared much of her past with anyone. No one knows her real name, or if she even has one. All that is known about her is that something changed her, and empowered her with a will far stronger than most to keep working towards her goals. She strives to build up her forces and make a mark on the island, to restore order and above all else, justice. Appearance and Tools Zero's appearance is rather daunting, though exquisitely beautiful in a dangerous sort of way. The majority of her body is a smokey grey, with sleek black and yellow armor plating lining her limbs and carapace. Her head holds the same yellow hue as her armor, with a curved blade on each side that makes her appear to have horns. The number zero (in matoran) is tattooed onto her left shoulder in deep red ink. Bladed spikes run along her neck and down her back. Her spine is much longer than most Skakdi's, so it appears and functions as a tail. A small, hooked blade has been securely fastened to its tip. Her form is thin and athletic, which is rare for her species. It has been toned from years of physical maintenance. This allows her exceptional agility when compared to the limited movement most Skakdi are forced to endure due their usual bulky nature. Her eyes are blood red, and very alluring. It is often hard for others to tell which direction she's looking in, due to their glazed-over appearance. It's also nearly impossible for others to tell when her vision power is in use, so those who know of its capabilities tend not to maintain unnecessary eye contact. Zero commands a serene sense of authority wherever she goes, and people tend to listen when she speaks in her soft, soothing alto. She is silent more often than not, and her actions in general are usually quite unpredictable. She has fine-tuned her emotions to an astonishing degree, and most can never quite tell how she will respond to a situation. Abilities and Traits She's a trained assassin, so naturally, she fights like one. She's well-accustomed to melee combat strategies. Throwing knives are her specialty, but she wields swords and other close-range weapons with proficiency as well. Her movements are fast and unpredictable, making her quite a dangerous opponent. She fights dirty. Honor is not a concept she respects or even cares about. She just does what she can to get the job done as fast and efficiently as possible. The end of her 'tail' can easily be used as an additional weapon. It's long enough so that a well-controlled twist of her body can knock an opponent off of their feet or even damage their lower legs. She uses her plasma siphon to fire concentrated bursts of superheated gas at her opponents, usually in rapid succession. Zero is a mysterious creature, yet born a natural leader. She is stern with those under her command, and can be quite cold and severe at times. Her silent, detached attitude often causes people to revere her as someone they can trust with their secrets. She is constantly watchful and alert, and is known to take on a multitude of opinions from those beneath her before making an ultimate decision for the entirety of the group. Those under her command are usually content with her as their leader, as she is fair and righteous, and always working to maintain equality and balance amongst everyone. Order is something she craves and puts into action as much as she can. She has a will to restore stability to Mata Nui, and obtain order to an island that has been divided and overrun with chaos. "Good" and "Evil" are unrealistic terms in her eyes, yet she has and continues to take on hired tasks for either side. To her, money is power. With it, she can build up a reputation and achieve her ultimate goal.Category:Skakdi Category:Mercenaries Category:Su-Skakdi Category:Outsiders Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral